


More Money Than Sense

by Squarehere



Series: Behind Stage Doors [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Irresponsible use of finances, Profanity, Recreational Drug Use, THEY ARE NOT ROLE MODELS FOR YOUR LIFE, Yep they're idiots, at least not in this AU, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarehere/pseuds/Squarehere
Summary: After signing their first recording contract with a major label, the girls spend their recording stipends on dumb shit.  Especially Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glitradora - Relationship
Series: Behind Stage Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048549
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	More Money Than Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post that originally appeared on my Tumblr. Adora, Catra, and Glimmer are a rock supergroup gifted with talent and LOTS of adoring groupies, er, fans. Mayhem follows in their wake. 
> 
> Partially based from a true story.

Catra never thought she'd appreciate boredom.

Quiet days like these, when she and the girls had very little to do (well, _almost_ ) were becoming less frequent. Since signing their first record deal, they were being pulled in multiple directions. The recording studio, interviews, appearances. Seemed everyone wanted a piece of them, and not in a fun way. She was beginning to miss their lean days with just the three them playing small clubs, cuddling in their van while their managers Spinneralla & Netossa jettisoned them from gig to gig.

Her attention was pulled back to Sparkles. Catra was casually sprawled atop the grand piano in their studio basement and watched her while she played _Clair de Lune,_ thoroughly relaxed. Sparkles played most of it from memory but stuttered at certain notes she probably forgot. She was chewing her lower lip in concentration. Catra smiled lazily at her and brushed away locks of pink hair that had fallen into her face. "You're beautiful."

Glimmer looked up from the piano's keys and returned the smile. "So you are you," she complimented while caressing Catra's cheek as she continued playing with her free hand. She leaned forward for a soft kiss that Catra returned eagerly.

Catra decided to toy with her. "You're just saying that 'cause you're totally baked," she purred, picking up the purple glittery bong nearby. She arched an eyebrow at the intricately-carved nude mermaid wrapped around the shaft. "Only you, Sparkles. Only you."

Glimmer took her prized possession from Catra and relit the bowl, slowly blowing a plume of white smoke just past her. "Very true." She narrowed her gaze in an attempt to be seductive. "Or I'm trying to get into your pants."

"I'm not wearing any," Catra motioned suggestively down her body, clad in underwear. She took the bong from Glimmer for her own hit, mimicking the dense white smoke that was blown towards her. 

"You know what I mean, dingus." Glimmer responded in a low voice and tapped Catra's nose. She inched towards her girlfriend for another kiss, but before the moment could escalate, Adora burst in. 

“HEY GUYS, CHECK THIS...am I interrupting something?” Adora felt the tension in the air as her friends turned to face her. Seeing Catra lounging on the piano while Glimmer was playing explained everything.

"Nah, we were only about to fuck on the piano. What's up?" Glimmer answered cheerfully and greeted Adora with a lingering kiss while pulling her into her arms. 

"Yeah, cock blocker! Sparkles and I were having a moment," Catra followed suit and kissed Adora with equal fervor, then turned her attention to Glimmer and made up for the interruption.

"We can all have a special moment upstairs. But right now, you gotta see my new toy!" Adora truly regretted breaking apart from them, but she really wanted to show her girlfriends her latest acquisition. She placed a sizable olive green case on a nearby table and unpacked it.

While Adora assembled her telescope? Or whatever the hell it was. Catra and Glimmer exchanged quizzical looks. "You know anything about this?" she whispered. 

Glimmer stepped away to light her bong, ripping another white cloud on the way back. "I dunno. Sex toy maybe?"

"Not one I'd wanna use. Looks like a telescope." She looked at Glimmer sideways as if realizing what she'd just said. "Fucking perv," Catra giggled and swatted her arm. 

Glimmer kissed Catra's cheek and replied in a sing-song voice, "takes one to know one!"

Without thinking, Adora whipped around with her new prize fully assembled. "TA-DA!! Here she is! Do you like her? Her name's Teela!"

Catra and Glimmer leapt back on instinct when they saw what Adora's latest purchase was. Catra finally spoke, "A-ADORA? WHAT THE FUCK?!?"

"It's a bazooka! Wanted one since I was a kid." Adora's face was beaming with pride. She finally realized a childhood dream, but judging by her girlfriends' reaction, they weren't as enthusiastic. She couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. "You don't like her?"

"A F-FUCK-ING...BAZOOK...AHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!" Glimmer's resolve was the first to break. She doubled over and rolled on the floor with hysterical laughter. "I'M TOO HIGH FOR THIS SHIT! I GOTTA QUIT WEED!"

Catra also shook with laughter but maintained more of her composure. "Great job, Adora, you've sent Sparkles! And you didn't answer my question: why the FUCK do you need a bazooka?!" 

"Why else? To blow shit up!"

"What kind of shit, though? Not watermelons and beer cans, I hope. No, wait! Police drones?"

"Yeah, Sparkles, what could possibly go wrong with that?"

"No, though police drones aren't a bad idea...." Adora scratched her chin. "I'm gonna buy as many old junkers as I can and nuke 'em to ashes!" Glimmer and Catra continued looking at her like a space alien. "What?! It's not like you guys haven't splurged on anything!"

Catra nearly exploded. "I bought two motorcycles, which a) are transportation and b) help get me laid."

"Yeah, and I bought this," Glimmer showed off her new rose gold Rolex Day-Date.

Catra scoffed, "Seriously? A fucking _watch?!?"_ She grabbed her wrist to examine it, then let it go. "Can you even read a clock, Sparkles?"

"Can you read _at all_ , Catra?" Glimmer shot back and refilled her bong water. 

Catra narrowed her gaze and extended her middle finger, "Read this, _puta_!"

After setting her bong aside, Glimmer locked eyes with Catra and flicked her tongue between her index and middle finger. Catra blinked. "That shut you up quickly," she said with a smirk.

Adora could only shake her head. She had an unfair reputation as “the dumb one,” but when Glimmer and Catra riled each other up, it sometimes made her feel like the smartest person in the room. "This is why I love you guys. Look, I know this isn't your thing, but you can play with it if you want. In fact, I insist. We can throw an ordinance party once everything's set up!"

"REALLY?!" Catra's eyes lit up with child-like excitement.

"Really!" Adora jumped up and down with her as if they were five-year-olds in a moon bounce.

Glimmer smacked her forehead. It was her turn to be exacerbated. "An _ordinance_ party?! Are you really thinking of buying more weapons?!"

"Actually," Adora scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and used her cutest puppy dog eyes. "I was hoping you guys could get me either a flame thrower or grenade launcher? For my birthday?"

This time, Catra threw her head back and roared with laughter. Glimmer could feel her own brain break in half.

"Jesus, you're _**soooooooooo**_ goddamn white, Adora!"

"Why are you praying? I thought you didn't believe in God."

"She's praying for your dumb ass!" Catra blurted out between breaths, wiping away her tears.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Wait a second," Glimmer pulled out her phone and snapped pictures of "Teela" to send her best friend. "I have to tell Bow, he's gonna lose his shit!"

"Not to mention Spinny and Netty," Catra winced as if seeing their reaction after (finally) composing herself. 

"Listen, guys, "Adora threw her arms around her two best girls, who returned the embrace. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. We finally made it after busting our asses for years. What the point of being successful if we can’t enjoy it? We deserve to treat ourselves, right?"

"Can't argue with that," Catra reasoned.

"Speaking of treats, what about our Special Moment? Y'know, the one you owe us?" Glimmer suggested while groping Adora's ass.

"Oh, I suppose...."

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this if inspiration strikes me. We’ll see where it goes!


End file.
